Rika, die GottSue
by VideoGameCrack
Summary: MSTing zu einer deutschen Sue-Crossover-Fic namens "Anibrix".


Auf der kleinen Couch im Nichts sitzt VGC und spielt allmählich genervt auf seinem DS, weil er dieses Mal Nazrin die Wahl fallen lässt, was für eine FF geMSTingt wird.  
VGC: (spielt Puzzle Quest) ...wie viele gottverdammte zusätzliche Spielzüge  
kriegt dieser Volltrottel noch?  
Nazrin: (kommt mit ein paar Blättern rein)  
VGC: (mit dem Blick noch immer auf den DS gerichtet) Gut dass du endlich wieder  
hier bist. Und, was für eine FF hast du ausgesucht?  
Nazrin: (wütender Blick) Dafür, dass du meine Meisterin fast traumatisiert  
hast, habe ich die schlechteste deutsche Crossover-FF genommen, die ich gefunden  
habe.  
VGC: (zerbricht fast die Spielkonsole und legt sie vorsichtig beiseite) ...ist  
es DIE?  
Nazrin: Genau. „Meine Reise durch die Dimensionen" - in noch schlechter.  
VGC: (springt sie an) DU HAST DIR „Anibrix" AUSGESUCHT?  
Nazrin: Wenn du jetzt ein „Nein" erwartest, muss ich dich enttäuschen.  
VGC: DU BRINGST UNS BEIDE IN LEBENSGEFAHR!  
Nazrin: Wie kann eine FF einen umbringen?  
VGC: Glaub mir – DIE kann es. (steht wieder auf und setzt sich auf die Couch)  
Dann holen wir uns aber einen dritten Kommentatoren. Und ich weiß auch schon,  
wen... (zückt einen Notizblock und schreibt einen Namen drauf)

Mit einem Puff erscheint ein gelbhäutiger Junge mit rotem Helm, der an einen  
Hahnenkopf erinnert, Kopfhörern und einem Notizblock, der dem von VGC nicht  
unähnlich ist.

Maxwell: ???  
Nazrin: Und wer ist das schon wieder?  
VGC: Darf ich vorstellen: Maxwell aus Scribblenauts mit dem magischen  
Notizblock, der in der Lage ist, ALLES, was man draufschreibt, erscheinen zu  
lassen. Er... scheint nicht gerne zu reden.  
Nazrin: Wieso lädst du eigentlich nie jemanden ein, den die Leute, ich weiß  
nicht, kennen?  
VGC: Naruto ging mir schon immer am Arsch vorbei, und ich glaube kaum, dass  
Charaktere aus Lodoss, Vision of Escaflowne oder Kenshin gut zum MSTingen  
geeignet wären.  
Nazrin: …  
VGC: Kurz und knapp: Bringen wir es hinter uns.

Anibrix

VGC: Diesen Titel fand ich schon immer merkwürdig... was soll er bedeuten?  
Nazrin: Vielleicht ist es eine wirklich furchtbar gebeugte Form von  
„Animexx".  
VGC: Stimmt, vier von sieben Buchstaben treffen... und das ist kein gutes  
Zeichen.

Alles beginnt mit einem Traum

VGC: Maniak hat ihn benutzt. Mononoke hat ihn benutzt. Aber dieser Witz ist so  
treffend, offensichtlich und einleuchtend, dass ich ihn jetzt auch bringe:  
Eher mit einem Albtraum.

Von KagomeChan1

VGC: Ich hasse Autorennamen mit Ziffern. Die zeigen meiner Meinung nach, dass  
jemandem kein guter Name eingefallen ist und dieser oder diese sich nur so  
schnell wie möglich anmelden wollte, um seine FFs zu veröffentlichen, die in  
den meisten Fällen nicht wirklich gut sind.  
Nazrin: Ach, und „VideoGameCrack" ist da viel besser?  
VGC: Wenigstens verkörpert es das, was ich liebe.

Trüber Alltag und Schicksals-träume

VGC: Das riecht verdächtig nach eine Sue-Fic...  
Nazrin: Wir sollten wirklich mal etwas anderes MSTingen.

Dies ist meine erste FF also bitte sagt mir ruhig ob sie euch gefällt

VGC: (atmet tief ein)  
Nazrin: Sie schrieb „ob", nicht „dass".

(Das treibt mich an noch besser zu schreiben)

VGC: Wäre das hier My Immortal, hätte man sie für den Pulitzerpreis  
nominieren können.

oder nicht.

Nazrin: Dann wohl eher das „nicht", denn sonst wären wir nicht hier.

viel Spaß beim lesen und Träumen^^.

VGC: Ich hätte ein Kissen mitbringen sollen... (gähn)  
Maxwell: (schreibt auf seinen Block und lässt drei Kissen runterfallen)  
VGC: ...danke. Ehrlich.

*Es ist immer das gleiche*

VGC: Dachte ich, als ich neben einer Maus sitzend ein neues MSTing anfing.  
Nazrin: Meine Mokou, weil ihr Kaguyas tägliche Attentate nach mehreren hundert  
Jahren anfingen, auf die Nerven zu gehen.

dachte sich Rika

VGC: Hieß so nicht eine aus Touhou?  
Nazrin: Das war diese Mechanikerin im zweiten Teil. Schlecht in Danmaku, aber  
gut mit Maschinen.  
VGC: Das ist sie dann bestimmt nicht. Sues können in nichts schlecht sein.

während sie gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett lag.

VGC: Maniak hätte bestimmt irgendwas mit Shinji Ikari gebracht.  
Nazrin: Dazu fehlt das „starrte an die Decke".  
VGC: Wohin will man sonst starren, wenn man auf dem Bett liegt?  
Nazrin: Da steht nicht, WIE sie auf dem Bett liegt.  
VGC: Kein Kommentar dazu.

*Es ist wirklich zum kotzen alles spielt sich jeden Tag immer gleich ab wie ein  
schon zigtausend gesehener Film.

Nazrin: Vielleicht sitzt du in „Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" fest?

Ich gehe jeden morgen um 6.40Uhr aus dem Haus und gehe zur Schule.

VGC: Das liest sich doch inzwischen immer gleich. „Ganz normales" (hust) Sue  
(hust) Mädchen, magische Welten, Auserwählte, bla...

Ich kann zwar mit meinen Freunden labern, von denen ich nicht mal viele habe,  
aber die Schule ist wie jeden Tag langweilig.

VGC: Zugegeben, Schule ist nicht immer prickelnd, aber SO furchtbar ist sie auch  
nicht.  
Nazrin: Ach wirklich?  
VGC: ...Okay, Sport, Chemie und Französisch könnte man streichen, aber  
sonst...

Und wenn ich nach hause komme habe ich dann ständig auch noch den Haushalt an  
der Backe.*

VGC: Kurze Frage: Wer will so etwas lesen?  
Nazrin: Ich auf jeden Fall nicht.  
Maxwell: (kritzt auf den Block und lässt... nichts erscheinen)

dachte sie wieder trüb und schwang sich dann zu ihrer PS2 und steckte das Spiel  
Kingdom hearts in die Konsole um sich zu beruhigen.

Nazrin: Dann ist ja klar, dass sie kaum Freunde hat, wenn sie den ganzen Tag nur  
zockt.  
VGC: ...das ist ein Klischee.

*Aber zum Glück gibt es noch Träume und Geschichten um den Alltag zu  
vergessen*

VGC: (als sabbernde Twilight-Fangirl-Rika) Hmm... Edward...  
Nazrin: Ich sehe viele Anspielungen auf Twilight auf uns zukommen...

dachte Rika und spielte vergnügt das Spiel.

Nazrin: Wieso stelle ich mir vor, wie sie vor dem Sofa auf und ab hüpft und  
darauf wartet, dass das Spiel lädt?  
VGC: Frag nicht mich und frag nicht die FF.

Zwar war sie ein ziemlicher Träumer und Anime Fan und immer gut gelaunt

Alle drei: (blankstare, dann lachend vom Sofa fallend)  
VGC: Steht da „gut gelaunt"?  
Nazrin: Natürlich! Beschwert sich über ihren Alltag, ist von der Schule und  
Hausarbeiten angekotzt, aber gut gelaunt ist sie immer!  
Maxwell: (lässt ein Schild erscheinen) „Da weiß jemand nicht, was er fünf  
Minuten zuvor geschrieben hat." (Schild verpufft)

aber ihr Leben schien für sie manchmal so langweilig wie ein Gedicht ohne  
Hintergrund.

Nazrin: Aber doch wohl hoffentlich mit Vordergrund?  
VGC: Etwas besseres fällt dir nicht ein?  
Nazrin: Man muss auch mal schlechte Witze reißen, damit die guten noch besser  
aussehen...

Sie schrieb viel

VGC: Es ist offiziell. Rika ist eindeutig ein (singt mit hoher Stimme) SUE –  
IN – SERT!

und verkroch sich meistens in ihre Lieblings Anime Serien erst recht wenn sie  
Stress mit ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Schwester hatte.

VGC: Moment... „IN" ihre Lieblingsserien? Laufen die um Mitternacht?  
Nazrin: Bitte, lass deine SMT-Anspielungen da raus. Die verdienen es nicht,  
DAMIT kontaminiert zu werden.

Ihre Mutter wollte immer nur das sie lernen soll

VGC: Was für eine Schlampe! Versucht dich daran zu hindern, in der Gosse zu  
landen und in billigen Table-Dance-Clubs deinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen!  
Nazrin: Lia war mir irgendwie sympathischer. Sie dachte wenigstens realistisch.  
VGC: (schlielt zu ihr rüber) Sues und realistisch denken?  
Nazrin: Na ja, zumindest ist sie nicht so extrem wie Rika.

und kam immer dann ins Zimmer wenn sie Grade spielte oder Fern sah

VGC: (schauder) So etwas Realitätsbezogenes habe ich selten in einer FF dieses  
Kalibers gelesen.

und schloss daraus das sie nur vor der Kiste hinge

Nazrin: Ein einfallsloser „Detektiv Conan"-Witz?  
VGC: ...nee, lass mal.

und ihre Schwester erst war ein wahrer Drachen,

VGC: Was hat die bitte mit Drachen? Die sind cool! Außer dem American Dragon  
natürlich. Der ist scheiße.  
Nazrin: Und das ist er, weil...?  
VGC: Genau genommen ist diese Show nur Danny Phantom in schlechter mit  
Stereotypen. Nur dieser Gestörte ist erträglich und auf eine komische Weise  
cool.

Grade sie brachte Rika manchmal zur Weißglut sie war zwar jünger als sie hatte  
aber keinerlei Respekt vor Rika.

VGC + Nazrin: Warum sollte sie auch mit so einer Sue wie dir?

(Rika begann wieder einen Spielstand vom neuen)

Nazrin: Klammern in einer Roman-FF sind des Todes.  
Maxwell: (schreibt ein paar Wäscheklammern herbei)  
Nazrin: Nein, nicht solche.  
VGC: Ach, lass ihn doch. Wenigstens ist er noch wach und macht mal was.

Rika spielte vom neuen

Alle (Maxwell mit Schild): NEIN!

und Sah zu wie das Musik Video abgespielt wurde und lauschte der Musik.

VGC: Ich persönlich bevorzuge „Passion" aus dem zweiten Teil, aber jedem  
das seine...

Als die Spielfigur Sora dann auf einer Plattform landete auf der Schneewitchen  
abgebildet war landete

Nazrin: Wenn ich Kingdom Hearts spielen will, dann leihe ich mir von Kagvuya ne  
PS2 und das Spiel und spiele es. Dazu lese ich keine FF!

und die unbekannte Stimme als Schrift auf dem Bildschirm erschien

VGC: Weil man mit seinen Augen hört und nicht seinen Ohren.  
Nazrin: Und von wem hast du den wieder?  
VGC: Von Linkara.

die sagte:"fürchte dich nicht vor der Dunkelheit.

Nazrin: Fürchte dich vor Chuck Norris.  
VGC: Dem Mann, der schon zweimal bis unendlich zählte und Keyboard ohne  
Keyboard spielen kann.

Die Tür ist noch zu, fürchte dich nicht habe keine Angst."

VGC: Es reicht, wenn man mir Sachen einmal sagt, danke schön...

da dachte Rika daran wie es wäre ein solches Abenteuer zu erleben.

VGC: Sehen Sie jetzt: SUEVISION!

Sie glaubte irgendwo in ihrem Herzen das es theoretisch eine andere oder mehrere  
andere Welten außer dieser einzigen langweiligen realen Welt gibt.

Nazrin: Die Multiversum-Theorie. Oft erwähnt, selten gut erklärt.  
VGC: Sag mal, Nazrin...  
Nazrin: Ja?  
VGC: Machen Crossover-Fantasien und -Wünsche mit 16 aus einem einen  
Sue/Stu-Insert?  
Nazrin: Wenn du das auf dich beziehst... du scheinst zu vergessen, dass JEDER  
Sue/Stu-Insert ein „ganz normaler" Mensch ist vor dem Dimensionssprung. Und  
du bist das, was jedes Lexikon nie und nimmer als "normal" bezeichnen würde.  
VGC: Das hast du schön gesagt.

*Wer weiß das schon, aber es heißt doch jeder Teil der Pfantasie ist ein Teil  
einer neuen Welt.

VGC: Ich hätte jetzt auch gerne ne „Pfanta"...  
Nazrin: (dreht sich zu Maxwell) Wie würdest du diesen halbherzigen Versuch von  
Poesie zusammenfassen?  
Maxwell: (schreibt einen Hundehaufen herbei)  
Nazrin: Das genügt mir.

Wenn das so wäre würde ich am liebsten in die AnimeWelten reisen, ich könnte  
für das Gute kämpfen und Abenteuer erleben.

Nazrin: Wenn du schon kaum was sagst beziehungsweise kaum Schilder hoch hältst,  
kannst du uns auch was von Pizza Hut herscheiben.  
Maxwell: (nickt und schreibt drei Pizzaschachteln auf den Tisch)  
VGC: (mit einem Stück Salamipizza in der Hand) Als ob ich die Sue-Klischees  
doppelt und dreifach auf die selbe Art kommentiere. (beißt rein)

nicht so was hier nur rumsitzen und den Tag verstreichen lassen*

VGC: Nazrin, sag mal, hast du auch schon von diesem legendären Ding gehört,  
dass man HOBBY nennt?  
Nazrin: Ja, habe ich. Es soll in der Lage sein, den Menschen zu beschäftigen,  
wenn ihm langweilig wird.  
VGC: Meine Fresse, sogar ich als exzessiver Stubenhocker habe mein Klavier und  
wöchentliches Aikido. DU – BRAUCHST – EIN – HOBBY!

Dann ging die Zimmertür auf und ihre Mutter kam rein um die gebügelte Wäsche  
auf die Kommode zu legen.

VGC: Ich will gar nicht erwähnen, wie oft meine Eltern einfach so in mein  
Zimmer kommen. Na ja, immerhin klopfen sie immer öfter...

"Spielst du etwa schon wieder"sagte sie genervt

Nazrin: Kein Wunder, dass Rika ihre Mutter hasst. Sie tut ja nichts dafür, dass  
ihre Mutter sie mögen könnte.

"Lerne lieber was anstatt vor der Glotze zu hängen" dann verschwand sie wieder  
und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

VGC: Ich wette 1000 zu 1, dass sie genervt davon ist.  
Nazrin: Ich erhöhe auf 1500!  
Maxwell: (mit Schild) „2000, wenn sie die Augen verdreht."

Rika verdrehte genervt die Augen

Alle (Maxwell mit Schild): JACKPOT!  
Maxwell: (lässt Geld regnen)

(Wer ist schon nicht genervt wenn er ständig so was hören müsste, mal ehrlich  
und wer hat das schon nicht von seinen Eltern gehört^^)

VGC: Ich spare mir die Antwort, wenn du dir diesen Kommentar sparst.

*Immer wieder das gleiche, langsam Reichts mir*

Nazrin: (Rika) Jetzt lege ich mir doch ein Hobby zu!

dachte sie und spielte weiter,

Nazrin: (Rika) Aber zuerst spiele ich Kingdom Hearts noch mal durch! (blöd  
kicher)

den Teil mit den drei Waffen hatte sie schon hinter sich, sie wählte eigentlich  
meist das gleiche:sie wählte den Zauberstab und verzichtete auf das Schwert.

VGC: Äh, Moment... meist?  
Nazrin: Wie oft hat sie dieses Spiel schon gespielt?  
Maxwell: „Aber sich darüber aufregen, dass sich alles nur wiederholt."

Doch dann hörte sie auf als über ihr auf dem Regal das Telefon klingelte.

VGC: Mit dem Spiel war sie aber schnell durch.  
Nazrin: Das oder sie hat sich für mehrere Tage im Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Die Nummer die das Display angab kannte sie nur zu gut, es war ihre bisher beste  
Freundin Kathi

Nazrin: Man beachte: BISHER.  
VGC: (Erzähler) ...die bald feststellen sollte, dass ihre beste Freundin kein  
richtiges Leben hat.  
Nazrin: (Eric Cartman) Wer braucht bitte ein Leben, wenn er WoW haben kann?  
VGC: Komm mir bloß nicht mit DEM Spiel. Ehrlich kann nicht verstehen, weshalb  
es immer noch so erfolgreicht ist...  
Nazrin: Du kennst ja auch nicht den Unterschied zwischen Hip Hop und Rap.  
VGC: Ist für mich beides Sprechgesang, also was solls?

die ebenso ein Animefan war wie sie nur etwas extremer, oben drauf lernte sie  
noch Japanisch.

Nazrin: Was ja inzwischen SO ungewöhnlich ist.  
VGC: Ähm, bei mir wäre es ungewöhnlich. Ich bin der einzige halbwegs  
Japanophile in meiner Klasse...  
Nazrin: Armer, kleiner Spinner.  
VGC: Ich bin 1 Meter 90!

Rika überlegte nicht lange und nahm den Hörer ab:"Hallo kathi" sagte sie  
fröhlich, sie freute sich eigentlich immer wenn sie anrief.

Maxwell: „Wohl eher wenn überhaupt jemand anruft, der ihr nicht sagt, dass  
sie wieder sitzenbleibt."

"hey Rika, wie gehst." "Eigentlich gut ich Spiel Grade Kingdom Hearts."

VGC + Nazrin: (singen) Wiederholungen können wir uns schenken...

"Was immer noch? Du kennst das Spiel doch eigentlich schon in und auswendig."

Nazrin: ...soll es mich wundern, dass sie sich über Eintönigkeit aufregt,  
dafür Kingdom Hearts aber schon auswendig kennt?  
VGC: Sue-Logik. Versuche nicht, sie zu erklären.

"Schon aber es macht mir halt Spaß, aber ich glaub ich gebs dir bald wieder."

VGC: Wer es glaubt, wird selig.  
Nazrin: Wer es glaubt und einen zweistelligen IQ hat, wird heilig.

Kathi hatte in dem punkt recht.

Maxwell: „Kingdom Hearts ist das einzige, in dem sie gut ist."

Rika spielte oft spiele die mit fantasy oder Schicksale zu tun haben

VGC: Kurz gefasst: RPGs.  
Nazrin: Das war überraschend zweideutig...

immer wieder ohne das ihr davon langweilig wurde

VGC: Du brauchst so schnell wie möglich ein Hobby.

und dabei kannte sie sie wirklich in und auswendig.

Nazrin: Sogar noch besser als Square-Enix selbst.

"O.K. dann bring es dann gleich mit wenn du morgen kommst, du weist was morgen  
ist oder?"

VGC: Der Tag danach.  
Nazrin: Die Apokalypse.  
Maxwell: „Ein Crossover-Konzert mit den Jonas Brothers und Hannah Montana."  
Nazrin: Wo ist da der Unterschied zu dem, was ich gesagt habe?  
Maxwell: „Die Apokalypse hat man schneller hinter sich."

"Logisch, morgen ist die Deutschland Premiere von dem ersten Inu Yasha Film."

VGC: Ah, Inu Yasha. Der Beweis, dass auch Frauen erfolgreiche Shonen-Manga  
zeichnen können.  
Nazrin: Zudem lief es noch vor der RTL2-"Kein Wort vom Tod"-Kampagne.  
Maxwell: „Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was sie aus „Death Note" gemacht  
hätten. Da steckt das „böse Wort" sogar im Titel."  
Nazrin: Dann hätten sie es bestimmt „Shadow World Note" genannt.  
VGC: Alleine vom Titel her klingt das furchtbar.

"Genau!"  
"Denkst du ich würde sowas vergessen?"  
"Kann ja mal Passieren."

VGC: (ist schlafend von der Couch gefallen)

sagte kahti lachend. Beide lachten herzhaft.

Nazrin: Ach, unsere Rika ist doch kein „Mein Leben ist scheiße"-Girl?  
VGC: Solange sie ihre Animes und Kingdom Hearts hat, ist sie ja wunschlos  
glücklich...

"Ach ja da fehlt mir ein ich habe ein neues Kapitel geschrieben, möchtest du es  
demnächst mal lesen?"

VGC: Und wegen Leuten wie Rika haben Fanfiktionen einen so schlechten Ruf.

"Gerne vielleicht haste wieder was lustiges geschrieben."

Nazrin: Wäre diese Rika auf Animexx angemeldet, wäre Kathi bestimmt die  
einzige, die ihr Kommentare schreibt...  
VGC: Und das auch nur, weil sie nett zu ihr sein will.

"Lass dich überraschen."  
"OK. aber sach ist dir endlich was für dein Start Kapitel eingefallen oder  
wuselst du immer noch alles durcheinander?"

VGC: Moment, war das gerade... KONSTRUKTIVE KRITIK?  
Nazrin: Ich bin... baff.  
Maxwell: „Endlich eine Person, die sich ihrer Sue-Kräfte entziehen kann."  
VGC: Das tut hier sowieso jeder.

Dann öffnete sich die Zimmertür und ihre kleine Schwester kam herein  
sie sagte nur eben "hallo" und hängte ihre Jacke rechts neben ihr an den  
Kleiderschrank an den Schlüssel.

Nazrin: Moment... DIE findet Rika schlimm?  
VGC: (Rika) Wie kann es meine kleine Schwester wagen, mir nicht auf die Nerven  
zu gehen. WIE KANN SIE NUR!

"Leider hab ich noch keine Worte dafür gefunden, und andererseits bin ich mir  
nicht sicher ob die Geschichte anschlä weil es um mehrere Animes geht."

VGC: Ich erinnere mich noch an meine zweite Crossover-Idee. Ich war so besessen  
davon, dass ich Spieleentwickler werden und meine Idee realisieren wollte.  
Nazrin: Gut, dass du davon abgekommen bist.

"Du denkst zu negativ Rika.

VGC: Welch zutreffende Worte.  
Nazrin: Welch offensichtliche Worte.  
Maxwell: „Welch... Mist, mir fällt nichts ein."

Positiv denken!"

Nazrin: Und ein Hobby wäre auch nicht übel.  
VGC: Das bringt nichts mehr, Nazrin. Lassen wir es dabei.

sagte sie mit lustiger stimme.  
Sie redeten noch eine ganze weile und beendeten das gespräch mit einem "Bis  
morgen.".

Nazrin: Gott sei Dank wurden wir vor Stunden niveauloser Teenieunterhaltung  
verschont.  
VGC: Niveauloser als den Mist, den Disney in letzter Zeit produziert, kann es  
nicht werden.

Ihre Schwester hatte sich schon lange im Wohnzimmer auf der Chouch breit  
gemacht,

Maxwell: „Auf einer WAS?"  
Nazrin: Einer „Chouch"...  
VGC: Man könnte es sich einfach machen und denken, die Autorin meinte  
„Couch" und hat einfach noch ein „H" reingehauen, aber ich denke mal  
kompliziert und glaube, dass sie damit „Church" meint.  
Nazrin: Du willst uns verklickern, dass die kleine Schwester einer Sue im  
Wohnzimmer auf einer Kirche sitzt?  
VGC: In Sue-Fics ist alles möglich.  
Nazrin: Oder du bist einfach nur bescheuert.  
Maxwell: „Oder beides."

und mal wieder sah sie nicht das es wieder genug im Haushalt zu tun war, Ihre  
mutter bügelte wärendesen die aus dem Trockner fertige Wäsche.

VGC: Sehe ich das richtig? Ist in dieser Geschichte bis jetzt IRGENDETWAS  
Interessantes passiert?  
Nazrin: Eher kannst du ein Kommentar zu „Planet in Weiß" erwarten.  
Maxwell: „Mit dem Titel kriegt er sicher nie jemanden dazu, die Geschichte  
anzuklicken."

Rika meckerte ihre schwester an "Merkst du eigentlich wenn es was zu tun gibt?!  
Räum wenigstens den geschirrspüler aus."

Nazrin: Dieses Szenario erinnert mich mehr und mehr an etwas für die  
Supernanny.  
VGC: Die kommt doch nur mit ihren „Kommunikationsproblemen".  
Maxwell: „Und von denen gibt es hier genug, wenn die Mutter Rika ihre PS2  
nicht wegnimmt, obwohl sie nichts anderes macht, wie es scheint."  
VGC: Da wäre ich ja lieber ein Teil von Malcolms Familie.

"Och nöööööö." maulte sie und reckte sich.

VGC: Ich vermisse eine bestimmte Information. Wie alt ist die Kleine?  
Nazrin: Ich sage mal... allerhöchstens Grundschule.  
VGC: Wenigstens verhält sie sich IC. Zumindest laut den wenigen Informationen,  
die wir bis jetzt von ihr haben.

"Jetzt komm du hast schon den ganzen tag nichts gemacht Kite."

VGC: Kite? Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... nur vom Hörensagen...  
Nazrin: .hack?  
VGC: Ja, genau das wars.  
Nazrin: Aber das war doch ein Junge, oder?  
VGC: Komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Crossdresserwitzen. Die passen hier  
nicht.

"MMHHHH" maulte sie und erhob sich vom Sofa.  
Wärend Kite ausräumte schwang Rika den Staubsauger.

VGC: Ich würde eher zu einer Peitsche greifen.  
Maxwell: „Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass sie ihre kleine Schwester  
mit einem Staubsauger beim Ausräumen überwacht, oder?"  
VGC: Wenn das hier so blöd formuliert wurde, ist das nicht meine Schuld...

Es war wircklich immer das gleiche und dazu machte ihre mutter auch noch einen  
strich in Rikas vorhaben wenn sie manchmal etwas mit Kathi unternahm.

VGC: Damit stört sie ihr kaum vorhandenes Sozialleben.  
Maxwell: "Kaum? Gar nicht!"

Sie genoss am abend des verabredeten Tags den Inu Yasha film und hatte viel zu  
lachen.

VGC: Ich hätte jetzt auch gerne etwas zu lachen. Aber ich will nicht die ganze  
Zeit auf den Bildschirm starren, wenn ich Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei lesen will.  
Apropos, ich sollte irgendwann wieder einen Blick drauf werfen...

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen und die Schule war nicht grade interresant,  
eigentlich so wie immer.

Maxwell: „Moment! Und was hatte alles davor für einen Zweck?"  
Nazrin: Gute Frage...  
VGC: Und die Antwort ist 42.

Am liebsten würde sie wircklich in eine Andere Welt gehen, dort wäre sie  
wenigstens ein Jemand und hätte besondere fähigkeiten.

Nazrin: (als Rika) Denn ich bin eine Sue und habe Superkräfte in jeder  
erdenklichen Welt außer der, in der ich lebe.  
VGC: Dann hat sie etwas mit Propheten gemeinsam.

Doch Rika sah immer wieder ein das es nie so sein würde, doch es störte sie  
nicht wircklich.

VGC: (versteckt sich hinter Nazrin)  
Nazrin: Was hast du denn jetzt?  
VGC: Die Sue macht mir Angst...  
Nazrin: Ich wiederhole gerne für dich ein paar Fakten: Du bist ein  
sechszehnjähriger geisteskranker halbwegs japanophiler Videospielsüchtiger,  
der nur Crossover und MSTings schreibt. Keine Sue und kein Stu-  
VGC: Moment! Wiederhol diesen Satz bitte.  
Nazrin: Du bist ein sechszehnjähriger geisteskranker halbwegs japanophiler  
Videospielsüchtiger, der nur Crossover und MSTings schreibt?  
VGC: (grübelt) Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, wenn man vom Alter  
absieht...  
Nazrin: Hä?  
VGC: Nichts. Machen wir einfach weiter.

*Wer weis wenn ich mein Buch veröffentliche wenn auch als Manga ob ich damit  
nicht etwas erreiche.*

Nazrin: Da weiß wohl jemand nicht über dieses kleine Wort namens  
„Copyright" Bescheid.  
VGC: Denn es gibt Gründe, warum niemand außerhalb von Japan in den Genuss der  
JUMP-Games für DS gekommen ist.

dachte Rika wärend sie im Abendprogramm Dragonball Z Sah.  
Obwohl sie Pokemon(nur noch nebenbei mochte),

Nazrin: (Lachflash) Wie alt ist diese Sue?  
VGC: Laut Steckbrief 17 Jahre... (verfällt auch in Lachflash)

Digimon,

Nazrin: (lacht noch immer)  
VGC: (räusper)  
Nazrin: Ist was?  
VGC: Ich mochte Digimon bis zur 4. Staffel. Könntest du bitte aufhören?  
Nazrin: (überlegt) Hmmm... NEIN! (lacht wieder)  
VGC: (kopfschüttel)

Dedektiv Conen,

Nazrin: (hört schlagartig auf)  
VGC: Da kommt die erste Serie, die ich noch immer im TV sehen würde, wenn die  
deutsche Synchro nicht total für den Arsch wäre, und dann schreibt sie den  
Titel komplett falsch!

Yo-Gi-Oh

VGC: Aka „Gutes Kartenspiel, durchschnittliche und überdramatisierte  
Story."

und Inu Yasha auch sehr mochte Dragonball z gefiel ihr immernoch am besten, auch  
wenn sie die folgen wiederholten das war ihr nur recht.

Nazrin: Sie sitzt also DOCH in einer Zeitschleife!

Grade bei DBZ verspürte sie oft den drang einmal solche Kräfte zu besitzen

VGC: Saiyajin sein wäre wirklich nicht schlecht.  
Nazrin: Der geht es doch bestimmt nur ums Kamehameha.

und jedesmal wenn sie Vegeta sah verspürte sie etwas warmes in ihrem Herz,

Nazrin: Ohne jemanden beleidigen zu wollen, aber vom Charakter her ist er ein  
richtiges Arschloch! Der hat es doch nur deswegen geschafft, Super Saiyajin zu  
werden, weil sein Herz komplett schwarz war!  
VGC: Glücklicherweise hat sein Sohn den Teil nicht vererbt bekommen.

sie dachte machmal sie ist vermutlich in ihn verknallt aber das war albern.

Alle drei: Wahre Worte. Ausnahmsweise.

*Aber zum glück sind verliebt sein und verknallt sein zwei verschiedene dinge.*

Maxwell: „Ich kenne mich mit so etwas nicht sehr gut aus, aber... nein, das  
ist exakt das Gleiche."  
Nazrin: Da stimme ich ihm zu.

dachte sie.

VGC: Wenn einer von euch irgendeinen „Sie denkt?"-Witz macht, reise ich in  
die Zeit von CST zurück, hole mir meine Kräfte des Wahnsinns wieder und  
schieße euch mit einem Hadoken, einem Kamehameha und einem Master Spark  
GLEICHZEITIG durch die Decke. Haben wir uns verstanden?  
Nazrin + Maxwell: (nicken mit drop)

Wieder verging die Zeit wie ein endloser Film des Lebens

VGC: Chester Alfred Bum würde ihn lieben.

und wieder machte ihre Familie ihr das Leben schwer.  
Ihre Mutter wollte das der Haushalt gemacht wird da sie wieder lange arbeiten  
würde

VGC: (als Kenshin) Oh mein Gott, du musst den Haushalt machen? ICH habe nur aus  
Versehen meine erste Ehefrau umgebracht und hatte jahrelang schwere  
Depressionen.  
Nazrin: (als Terra) ICH wurde nur um die 15 Jahre als Versuchskarnickel für  
Magitekrüstungen missbraucht.  
Maxwell: (als Neku) „Und ich habe nur-"  
VGC: (verdeckt den Rest des Schildes mit seinem Körper) Maxwell, TWEWY ist noch  
zu neu für solche Spoiler.  
Maxwell: "Was ist für dich bitte zu neu? Maniak hat 358/2 Days gespoilert,  
bevor das Spiel überhaupt in Deutschland rauskam!"

und es sollte von beiden gemacht werden  
doch kleine schwester hatte kein interrese daran auch nur einen finger zu  
rühren.

Nazrin: (als Kite) Meine Schwester ist ja eine Sue. Die kann das bestimmt auch  
alleine.  
VGC: „Bestimmt" hättest du rauslassen können.

Doch Rika dachte nicht daran sie um Hilfe zu bitten

Nazrin: Denn... ihr wisst ja, wieso.

sie kannte ja ihre ständigen antworten und wiederworte.

Maxwell: „Denn sie gebrauchte ja nur zwei, und die konnte sie sich auch mit  
ihrem kleinen Erbsenhirn einprägen."

Später am abend schrieb Rika an ihrer geschichte weiter und kam gut voran.

VGC: Man sieht, dass du viel schreibst. Ansonsten wäre das längste Kapitel  
dieser FF nicht fast dreizehntausend Wörter lang.  
Nazrin + Maxwell: WAS?  
VGC: Ich bin mir ja nicht einmal sicher, ob wir das erste Kapitel überleben  
werden...

Dann kam ihre mutter ins zimmer und sagte das sie morgen in die stadt mit ihr  
ging um neue Hosen zu kaufen "Die haben jetzt wieder runtergesetz." Sagte sie

VGC: Ja, es ist ein Alptraum, mit der eigenen Mutter shoppen zu gehen, weil sie  
immer und immer wieder ein weiteres Kleidungsstück zum Anprobieren  
nachschmeißt.

aber Rika hatte kein bock auf einen einkauf mit ihr,jedesmal wenn sie  
runtergesetz haben hieß es deine Hose hängt schon auf hochwasser und dass ging  
ihr echt auf den zeiger zudem sie das Gelatsche hasste wenn sie an einen  
schuhladen vorbeikamen ging ihre mutter da so schnell nicht wieder raus.

Nazrin: Rika ist ziemlich tomboyisch...  
VGC: Dadurch fällt sie auf und wird noch MEHR zu einer Sue.

Man konnte wircklich sagen das alles öde war,bis auf die Zeit die sie mit Kathi  
verbrachte.

Alle drei: Aber sie war immer gut gelaunt...

Sie dachte darüber nach warum sie ein solches Leben führen musste:Ihre  
Schwester Nervte und tyranisierte sie und ihrer mutter schien ihre gedanken und  
Gefühle Egal zu sein.

Nazrin: (als Rika) Mein Schwester nervt mich, meine Mutter hasst mich, mein  
Leben ist scheiße. BEMITLEIDET MICH! WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!

Doch es brachte nichts, sie wusste das ein Wunder dieser Art nie geschehen  
würde

VGC: Lass es mich so sagen: Finde dich damit ab und mach das beste daraus. Sei  
eine Autorität für deine Schwester, rede mal ausführlich mit deiner Mutter  
und-  
Nazrin: Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten dass eine Sue ein normales Leben  
führt.  
VGC: Weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf solche Schnapsideen komme.

und doch glaubte sie daran aber es blieb Fantasy.

VGC: Ernsthaft: Ich für meinen Teil glaube auch daran, dass Gensokyo in  
irgendeiner Form existieren könnte. Aber was, wenn? Ich bin einer von über 6  
Milliarden Menschen. Dass sie gerade mich oder dich nehmen würden, wäre doch  
schon SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHR unwahrscheinlich.  
Nazrin: Sie ist eine ihrwisstschonwas, darum hat sie bessere Chancen.  
Maxwell: „Leider."

Doch eines Nachts hatte sie einen Traum von dem sie dachte, und davon bis jetzt  
nur in Geschichten gelesen hatte,dass sie sowas nie Träumen würde erst recht  
nicht so real wie sie es erlebte.

VGC: Ich würde es so schreiben: „Aber dann wurde ihre Verwandlung zur Sue  
vollkommen."

Rika schwebte in der Dunkelheit im nichts

VGC: Mir wäre nach einer Anspielung auf "Alone in the Dark"...

und wusste nicht wo oben und unten war.

VGC: Dann ist sie wohl im All.  
Nazrin: Hoffen wir, dass sie keinen Raumanzug trägt...

*Wo bin ich und warum ist alles so dunkel?* fragte sie sich.

Maxwell: „Gott hat den Lichtschalter noch nicht gefunden."

Doch dann spürte sie wie sie nach unten schwebte und unter ihren Füssen  
erschien etwas was ihr nur zu gut bekannt vorkam.

VGC: Mal überlegen... WAS kennt sie laut der ersten Hälfte nur zu gut?  
Nazrin: Kingdom Hearts?  
VGC: Genau. Und was sagt uns das?  
Maxwell: „Das hier wird wie Kingdom Hearts, aber mit Rika anstatt Sora."  
Nazrin: Sue-Insert.

Sie schwebte weiter nach unten und auf der Plattform angekommen wuselten ihr  
kurz ihre langen braunen haare vors Gesicht.

VGC: (zuckt) Treib es bloß nicht zu weit.  
Nazrin: Schluck ne Beruhigungstablette und reg dich ab.

Sie schob sie nach hinten und erkannte nun worauf sie wircklich stand.

Nazrin: Auf einer Klippe ohne Bungeeseil zur Verfügung.  
Maxwell: „Das wäre ein schönes Ende."  
VGC: Andererseits ist das nur ein Traum, also resultiert ihr Tod im Traum darin,  
dass sie einfach nur aufwacht.  
Nazrin: Vielleicht stirbt sie ja am Schock?  
VGC: Ist das überhaupt möglich?

Sie stand auf einer grünen Plattform auf der Renamon abgebildet war

VGC: Na super. Von allen Digimon-Staffeln, die zur Verfügung standen, muss sie  
sich gerade die nehmen, die ich nicht einmal komplett gesehen habe.  
Nazrin: Gelb auf Grün... Weiß-Blau-Schwarz wie im Original fand ich  
stilvoller.

dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen aus den Harren

Maxwell: „Du brauchst ein besseres Shampoo. Soll ich ihr eins  
herschreiben?"  
VGC: Damit hilfst du der Sue, noch sueiger zu werden.  
Maxwell: „War ja nur ein Gedanke."

*Aber das ist doch wie im Kingdom Hearts

Alle: BLITZMERKER!

aber  
warum ist dann statt Schneewitchen Renamon auf dieser Plattform?*

VGC: Weil du dir den Mist zusammenträumst und nichts anderes im Kopf hast als  
Pokito-Animes und Kingdom Hearts?  
Nazrin: Präziser kann man es dir nicht erklären!

"Das ist nicht normal" flüsterte sie

Aufgrund der unglaublichen Dämlichkeit dieses Satzes blicken die drei nur mit  
einem „You-are-an-idiot"-Blick auf den Fernseher.

doch ihr fiel auf das etwas fehlte, wo war die geheimnisvolle Stimme die dann  
hier zu hören sein sollte.

VGC: Die Tusse kann aber echt nur bemängeln.  
Nazrin: (Rika) Wenn das hier schon wie in Kingdom Hearts sein soll, dann aber  
GENAU SO!

Dann bei diesem Gedanken erklang die Stimme doch Ihr text war etwas anders als  
sie es kannte und das machte ihr ehrlich gesagt ein wenig angst.

Nazrin: (Rika) Äh, wisst ihr was? Ich hab es mir anders überlegt.  
Maxwell: (Stimme) „Ich bin extra wegen dir aufgestanden, also bleib ich auch  
hier!"

Die Stimme sagte:

VGC: (Stimme) Warum habe ich mich ausgerechnet für diesen Job entschieden? Ich  
hätte auch Frank Neutron werden und die 50 Dollar zahlen können!  
Nazrin: Da stellt man sich doch die Frage, warum man Jimmys Vater überhaupt  
umbenannt hat, wenn es am Ende doch wieder ein englischer Name ist.  
VGC: Sag das mal den Leuten hinter Shark Bait Schrägstrich Happy Fish.

"Du hälst das Schicksal des Universums in den Händen.

Nazrin: Moment... WAS?  
VGC: Wenn das wirklich so wäre, hätte ich in diesem Moment einige meiner  
peinlichsten und tiefsten Geheimnisse offenbart.

Du bist die Hoffnung aller Welten.

VGC: Reibs mir nicht unter die Nase, es ist so schon schlimm genug.  
Maxwell: "Wenn die jemanden wollen, der die Welt rettet, wieso holen die sich  
nicht gleich Bruce Lee, MacGuyver und Chuck Norris? Würde schneller gehen und  
weniger Verluste hervorrufen."

Fürchte dich nicht habe keine Angst." *Bei diesen Worten soll ich keine Angst  
haben?*

Nazrin: Wäre zumindest besser für uns.

dachte sie doch dann rüttelte der Boden leicht sie wusste was jetzt Kommt: sie  
sollte sich für eine Macht entscheiden.

VGC: Die wird sie bitter nötig haben.  
Nazrin: Bis jetzt hat sie nur die Macht, uns in den Wahnsinn zu treiben...

Drei podeste tauchten auf, eins links neben ihr mt dem Schild, eins vor ihr mit  
dem Schwert und das Dritte rechts von ihr mit dem Zauberstab.

Nazrin: Das hier ist der Beweis. Die Autorin spielt mit uns Kingdom Hearts auf  
dem Papier.  
VGC: Erinnert mich an einen FF-Anfänger-Ratgeber auf . „Regel  
Nummer 8. Erzähl die Originalhandlung nicht einfach nach!"  
Maxwell: „Das trifft es voll auf den Punkt."

"In dir ruht eine Macht. Gib ihr eine Form.

VGC: (Rika) Wie wäre es mit einem Dreieck?  
Nazrin: (Stimme) ...Idiotin.

Wähle Gut."

Maxwell: (Rika) „Mir wäre aber mehr nach Schlecht."

sagte die Stimme und Rika konnte noch nicht regestrieren woher die Stimme kommt

Nazrin: Das ist doch eine mysteriöse Stimme, oder? Die kommt von nirgendwo, die  
ist einfach da!

war sie unter ihr, darüber, dahinter oder nur in ihrem Kopf?

VGC: In ihrem Kopf hätte sie zumindest viel Platz.  
Nazrin: Stimmt. In ihrer Birne finde ich tatsächlich keine Hirnmasse.

Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach

Nazrin: ...was bei Sues immer ein schlechtes Zeichen ist...

und sprang auf das Podest mit dem Zauberstab.

Nazrin: Denn sie ist so vorhersehbar wie das Ende eines „High School  
Musical".

Das tat sie immer denn sie vertaute der Magie sehr.

VGC: Außerdem ist ihre Spielweise nicht auf Waffengebrauch ausgelegt.

Dafür verzichtete sie auch wie immer auf das Schwert.

Nazrin: Und schreibt ausnahmsweise einen anständigen Satz.  
VGC: Nur zu schade, dass die ganze FF nicht so fehlerfrei aussehen kann.

"ist das wircklich die Macht die wünscht und die Macht auf die du  
verzichtest?"  
fragte die Stimme.

VGC: (Stimme) Ich muss diese Frage stellen, damit das Kapitel unnötig länger  
wird.  
Nazrin: (Stimme) Und die Leute denken, dass er mehr interessantes zu Lesen  
gibt.  
VGC: Dazu muss erst etwas Interessantes passiert sein.

"Ja!" antwortete Rika laut

Maxwell: (Stimme) „Gut, dass das nicht so lange gedauert hat. Die letzte Sue,  
die hier war, hat eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden."

und der Zauberstab verschwandin ihrer Hand

VGC: Interessanter Name für einen Zauberstab... „Verschwandin"...  
Maxwell: "Das ist kein Name für einen Zauberstab, sondern viel mehr das Fehlen  
eines Leerzeichens."

und kurz darauf zerprang die Plattform und fiel erneut in die Dunkelheit.

Nazrin: Die Plattform fiel in die Dunkelheit? Und was ist mit Rika?  
VGC: Die ignoriert einfach mal die Gesetze der Schwerkraft.  
Maxwell: (Isaac Newton) „Verdammte Sue."

In diesem Moment verspürte sie einen Hauch von angst der eigentlich  
überflüssig war

Maxwell: „Sie hatte aber trotzdem Angst, damit sie auf irgendeine Weise noch  
menschlich wirkte."

sie vuchtelte mit ihren Händen

Nazrin: ...weil ihr Hirn aussetzte und sie dachte, sie wäre ein Kolibri...

und gewann erst wieder die Fassung als sie sich auf einer weiteren Plattform  
wiederfand. *Warum hatte ich eben angst ich weis doch dass das passieren würde.

VGC: Nicht einmal die Sue weiß, was das sollte.

dachte Rika und lies ihre braunen augen übers fehlt schweifen.

VGC: Mir liegt ein richtig geschmackloser Fäkalwitz auf der Zunge...  
Nazrin: Bitte verschone uns davor.

Diesmal war es eine blaue Plattform auf der, wie Rika wusste, eigentlich  
Cinderela abgebildet sein sollte doch stattdessen war darauf Lugia zu sehen.

Nazrin: Na ja... lieber Blau-Weiß als Gelb-Grün.

Dann erklang wieder die Stimme doch diesesmal glaubte Rika das sie die Stimme  
kannte aber wie konnte das sein, bisher kannte sie sie nur als Text und gehört  
hatte sie die Stimme grade erst.

Nazrin: Vielleicht spielt sie die mysteriöse Stimme und ist einfach nur  
schizophren...  
Maxwell: "Dann könnte sie mal mit Gollum auf ein Doppeldate gehen."  
VGC: (Ned Bigby) Hoffentlich gibt es dann keine chinesische Küche.

"Du hast die macht zum kämpfen erhalten nutze sie."

Maxwell: (Rika) „Nein, die zum Zaubern, blöde Stimme!"  
Nazrin: (mysteriöse Stimme/Rika/Gollum) Das ist doch so viel besser für  
uns...  
Maxwell: (Rika) „(heult) Aber ich bin hier die Sue! Alles läuft genau so, wie  
ich es will!"  
Nazrin: (mysteriöse Stimme/Rika/Gollum) Ich bin du! Ich darf mitbestimmen!

Rika wusste sie meinte den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf die Kraft. Der  
Zauberstab erschien in ihrer Hand und kurz darauf spürte ja sie spürte das  
sich ihr etwas näherte.

Nazrin: Genauso wie im Spiel.  
VGC: Wer dachte eigentlich, dass das eine gute Idee für eine FF wäre?  
Nazrin: Die Idee war ja nicht SO übel. Aber die Sue, die Pokito-Animes und das  
sture Nacherzählen des Intros von KH ziehen es weit nach unten.

*Das können nur Schattenlurche sein.* wusste sie und sie erschienen. Den ersten  
erliedigte sie mit links und auch die übrigen waren vorerst ein Kinderspiel.

VGC: Das ist doch alles spannungs- und lustlos erzählt! My Immortal war  
wenigstens so schlecht, dass es wieder genial war und Lia hat uns nicht Kingdom  
Hearts nacherzählt.  
Diese FF tut weh. Sie tut einfach nur noch weh.

Dann verschwandt der boden unter ihren füssen und landete auf einer roten  
Plattform,auf dieser war diesmal Ho-Oh abgebildet.

Nazrin: Wenn wir Glück haben, fackelt der Vogel sie ab und wir haben unsere  
Ruhe.

Vor ihr bemerkte sie die Tür die sie in KingdomHearts zu einer Stelle der Insel  
von sora bringen musste.

Maxwell: „Die Insel hat auch einen Namen, weißt du? Den solltest du  
eigentlich wissen, wenn du das Spiel so oft durchgespielt hast."

Sie ging durch die Tür und war dort auf der Insel wo bereitz drei personen auf  
sie warteten.

VGC: Tick, Trick und Track!  
Nazrin: Alucard, Seras und Integra!  
Maxwell: „Harry, Ron und Hermine!"

Sie stellten ihre fragen und Rika beanwortete sie mit Wahrheit

VGC: Und warum nicht mit Lüge?

den lügen konnte sie nicht.

VGC: Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.

"Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte Tiddus

VGC: Erstens: Nur ein „d". Zweitens: (Rika) Dass meine kleine Schwester sich  
mit meiner Mutter verbündet und meine PS2 aus meinem Zimmer klauen.

"Unendschlossen zu sein." antwortete Sie

Nazrin: Dann müsstest du ziemlich paranoid sein, denn du warst so gut wie nie  
bis jetzt in dieser FF entschlossen.

"Was ist dir wichtig im Leben?" Fragte Wakka

Nazrin: (Rika) Kingdom Hearts so schnell wie möglich durchzuspielen. Mit  
verbundenen Augen.

"Seltene dinge zu sehen."

Nazrin: Für dich ist so ziemlich alles selten, nachdem du die Zeitschleife  
verlassen hast.

"Was bedeutet dir am meisten?" fragte Selphi

Maxwell: (Rika) „Meine PS2! (sie an sich drück)"  
VGC: (Selphi) …  
Nazrin: (Tidus) Warum haben wir uns noch einmal sie ausgesucht?  
VGC: (Wakka) Ist doch hier eine Sue-Fic, nicht?

und Rika anwortete "Freunschaft"

VGC: Ja, diese EINE Freundschaft muss dir sicher viel bedeuten...

Dann sprach wieder die Stimme "Du hast also angst unendschlosssen zu sein,  
du möchtest seltene dinge sehen und wünscht dir Freunschaft.

Alle: HÖRT AUF ALLES ZU WIEDERHOLEN!

Dein Abenteuer beginnt am mittag wenn du dein schicksal ergreifst."

Nazrin: (Stimme) Dann bist du Gott sei Dank bereits wach und wir müssen nie zu  
diesen Teil kommen.

Der Text klang wieder so kommisch doch Rika sagte "Das klingt gut."

Maxwell: „Ja, vielleicht für dich, aber sicher nicht für uns."

Sie erklang nochmals "Der Tag an sich dein Schicksal erfühlt ist sehr nah,  
und doch hast du noch zeit."

VGC: Irgendwie widerspricht sich dieser Satz selbst. Aber ich weiß nicht,  
wieso...

Dann erstrahlte alles im hellen Licht

VGC: Beam me up, Scotty!

und Rika fand sich auf einer weiteren Plattform wieder, doch eins war kommisch,  
diese war nicht rot wie sie sein müsste sondern lila und auf ihr war Mewto  
abgebildet.

Maxwell: „Wenigstens ist sie nicht pink. Dafür würde Mewtu sie  
umbringen."

Erst jetzt merkte sie das diese Personen etwas anderes zu bedeuten hatten als  
eigentlich,

Nazrin: Äh... hä?  
VGC: Dieser Kommentar war reine Zweiverschwendung und wurde ihnen präsentiert  
von den Dialogen in "Garbage Pail Kids".

normalerweise würde von jeder serie eine andere Person abgebildet sein müssen  
doch es waren diesmal fast alle aus der gleichen Serie.

VGC: Redet sie jetzt von den Typen, die ihr die Fragen gestellt haben oder den  
Viechern auf den Plattformen?

Dann erschienen Glasplatten die einen weg zu einer weiteren PLattform bildeten.  
Rika rannte den weg hinauf zur nächsten Herausforderung.  
Sie wusste das dort ein Schattenborn auf sie warten würde doch es sollte anders  
kommen.

Nazrin: ...ehrlich, ich mag nicht mehr. Das ist doch wirklich witzlos.  
VGC: Das ist ja fast wie in „Last Action Hero", aber ohne Schwarzenegger.

Auf der Plattform angekommen schaute sie auf den Boden und verstand erst nicht  
was das Jetzt sollte.

Maxwell: „Auf ihr abgebildet war die Cullen-Familie, die von Alucard aus  
Hellsing, Alucard aus Castlevania und den Scarlet-Schwestern zerfleischt wurde  
für die Verstümmelung der Darstellung von Vampiren, die sie zu verantworten  
hatten."  
Nazrin: Ach, Remilia und Flandre sind auch nicht SO vampirartig...  
VGC: Funkeln die beiden im Sonnenlicht?  
Nazrin: Nein?  
VGC: Dann sind sie bereits mehr Vampir.

Auf dieser plattform war ein Drache abgebildet der aussah wie der Weise Drache  
mit eiskaltem Blick

VGC: Das polnische Figurenprinzip – nichts neues, alles geklaut.

doch dieser war weis

Nazrin: Darum heißt er ja der „Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick", oder?

und hatte eine grüne Haarmäne die sich vom Kopf bis zum Schweif zog.

VGC: (trocken) Drachen haben keine Haare, nur Schuppen.  
Nazrin: Außerdem... grün?  
Maxwell: „Irgendwie sieht dieser Drache jetzt schon beschissen aus."

Es war aber nicht Haku aus Chihiro

VGC: (Schock) WAS? NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN! WIESO AUTORIN? WIESO BESUDELST DU  
MIYAZAKI'S MEISTERWERK? WIESO VERSCHANDELT DU ÜBERHAUPT EINEN GHIBLI-FILM? SIE  
VERDIENEN DAS NICHT! SIE VERDIENEN DAS EINFACH NICHT! (heult)  
Nazrin: (patt) Ganz ruhig...

denn dieser hatte auch noch blaue Krystalhörner auf dem Kopf und die Hörner an  
seinem Maul waren auch aus Krystal nur in Rot.

Nazrin: Siehst du? Der Drache sieht so dämlich aus, dass man ihn nie in einen  
Ghibli-Film auftreten lassen würde...  
VGC: (schnief) ...stimmt auch wieder.

Die Flügel waren nicht durchgehend weis sondern lila auf der Innenseite und auf  
ihnen merkwürdigerweide jeweils ein Jin(Rechts in rot)und ein jan(Links Blau)  
darauf.

Maxwell: „Wie lang ist diese Beschreibung noch?"  
VGC: (schulterzuck)

Auch auf den Oberschenkeln befanden sich kleine Krystale, ein Dreieck auf jeder  
Seite. Auch am Ende seines Schweifes waren Klingen aus blauen Krystal.  
Seine Krallen waren golden und auf seiner Stirn war Calumons Zeichen.

Nazrin: Was ist das hier bitte? Stephanie Meyers Versuch einer Crossover-FF?  
VGC: Ist nur noch ein Satz...

Auf der unterseite seines Halses zogen sich braune Panzerartige Schuppen bis zu  
seiner unteren seite seines Bauches und auf seiner Brust war ein Jin-Jan Wappen  
abgebildet.

Maxwell: „OK... dieser Drache sieht nicht nur beschissen aus, sondern RICHTIG  
beschissen."  
VGC: Dem kann ich ohne weiteres zustimmen.

Da bekam sie einen Schreck diesen Drachen hatte sie selbst erfunden,

VGC: ...es ist offiziell. Rika ist nicht eine Sue.  
Nazrin + Maxwell: WAS?  
VGC: Sie ist DIE Sue.  
Nazrin + Maxwell: Ach so...

das war der Drache Shauhugoon

VGC: (prust) Das ist ja echt ein dämlicher Name...  
Nazrin: Er sieht dämlich aus, spricht sich dämlich aus... Ich denke, da muss  
ich nicht mehr viel dazu sagen.

den sie in ihre Geschichte mit eingebaut hatte genauso wie Renamon, Lugia, Ho-oh  
und Mewto.

Alle: How convenient!

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!

VGC: Ganz einfach: Du, die Sue, träumst, dass du der Hauptcharakter in deiner  
eigenen Geschichte bist.

Rika fand erst keine Antwort darauf doch dann fiel es ihr ein.

Nazrin: Ich nehme an, deine Drohung von wegen "Durch die Decke schießen" hält  
noch an, richtig?  
VGC: Jupp.  
Nazrin: Schade.

In ihrer Geschichte stellten diese Personen die Elemente dar, doch was hatten  
sie mit diesem Traum gemein?

VGC: Wenn sie uns jetzt tatsächlich eine Erklärung abgibt, dann wäre das mal  
etwas anderes.

*Moment!wenn hier die Personen abgebildet sind die aus der Geschichte stammen  
dann müsste eigentlich auch Jinia eine rolle hierbei spielen.

Nazrin: Und wer bitteschön ist das schon wieder?

Aber sie ist nur ein Fantasybild meiner selbst wie ich gern sein würde.

Nazrin: ...  
Maxwell: …  
VGC: …liebe Autorin. Du hast uns mit diesem Satz gerade bestätigt, dass Rika  
ein Sue-Insert ist. Nicht, dass wir es vorher nicht wussten, aber wenigstens ist  
es jetzt eindeutig.

Warum mache ich mir überhaubt gedanken darum es ist doch nur ein Traum.*

Nazrin: Wir haben noch zwei Seiten im Animexx-Format sowie vier weitere  
entsetzlich lange Kapitel. Außerdem würde deine Schöpferin keine FF über  
dich schreiben, wenn das hier nicht wirklich passieren würde.

Dachte Rika doch dann kammen ihr zweifel daran dass es nur ein Traum ist, es war  
viel zu zufällig und es fühlte sich auch nicht an wie ein Traum.

VGC: (Rika) (zwickt sich) Aua!  
Nazrin: (Rika) Ist anscheinend doch kein Traum, wenn ich dann nicht aufwache.

*Aber wenn das hier wircklich kein Traum ist dann frage ich mich warum ich hier  
bin das geschieht hier doch nicht alles umsonst*

VGC: (Rika) Scheiße. Wenn das wirklich wie in meiner Geschichte ist, muss ich  
ab jetzt für den Rest der Geschichte Gebühren bezahlen!  
Nazrin: Gott segne jede Art von Steuer, egal wie absurd und unnötig sie sein  
mag.  
Maxwell: "Wie zum Beispiel die Abgeltungssteuer."

Plötzlich erklang die Stimme wieder: "Je näher du der Antwort kommst desto  
gefährlicher wird dein weg."

Maxwell: (Stimme) „Denn als Nächstes musst du gegen deine kleine Schwester  
kämpfen."  
VGC: DAS wäre mal etwas anderes.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihr eine weitere Tür, aber das passte jetzt garnicht  
zusammen. Eigentlich müsste sie hier gegen einen Schattenborn antretten doch  
dies geschah nicht,

Nazrin: (Rika) Das stimmt schon wieder nicht!  
Maxwell: (Stimme) „Ach, rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter..."

Rika war ein wenig verwirrt doch dann sagte die Stimme:"trette hindurch und sehe  
deinem Schicksal ins Gesicht. Fürchte dich nicht."

Nazrin: (Rika) Was ist denn mein Schicksal?  
Maxwell: (Stimme) „Ein normales Leben zu führen."  
Nazrin: (Rika) Aber... das ist doch unmöglich! Ich bin doch eine Sue!  
Maxwell: (Stimme) „Tja, Pech gehabt."

Was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten? Doch Rika überlegte nicht lange und  
schritt durch die Tür, aus ihr strahlte helles licht das sie für Sekunden  
blendete.

Maxwell: (als Rika) "Oh mein Gott, das ist so hell..."  
VGC: (als Yoko) Das Problem hatte ich auch.  
Nazrin: Das wird niemand verstehen, der nicht „Alles M(i)ST!" gelesen  
hat...

sie machte langsam die Augen auf und befand sich (sie glaubte es erst nicht)

Maxwell: „An einem Ort, der uns ausnahmsweise überraschen würde?"  
VGC: Träum weiter.

auf dem Gelände ihrer Schule.

Nazrin: Äh...  
VGC: Ich weiß jetzt wirklich nicht, ob ich überrascht sein oder mich aufregen  
soll.

Sie schaute sich fragend um und ihr fiel auf das alles menschenleer war, aber  
warum das Gelände der Schule und nicht woanders?

VGC: Gebt mir ein SUE!  
Nazrin + Maxwell: SUE!  
VGC: Gebt mir ein IN!  
Nazrin + Maxwell: IN!  
VGC: Gebt mir ein SERT!  
Nazrin + Maxwell: SERT!  
VGC: Und was ergibt das?  
Nazrin + Maxwell: DIE AUSGEBURT DER HÖLLE!  
VGC: ...

Vieleicht weil sie ihre Geschichte meistens in den Schulpausen geschrieben  
hatte?

Nazrin: Würde die Qualität erklären...

Rika wusste es nicht und ging ein paar schritte doch plötzlich wurde alles  
stockduster und die Luft bekamm einen stich von Gefahr.

VGC: (als Gefahr) (Luft poke)  
Nazrin: (als Luft) Hey, hör auf!

Rika sah in den Himmel doch als sie ihren Blick nach oben richtete erblickte sie  
eine schwarze Energiekugel am Himmel die blitzte und eine etwas unheimliches  
ausstrahlte.

Nazrin: In diesem Moment wird bei Rika durch die Strahlung eine spontane  
Mutation ausgelöst, die ihr so viele Kräfte verleiht, dass Deadpool nur einen  
Facepalm dafür übrig hat, weil diese Storywendung totaler Beschiss wäre.

*So eine kugel schwebte auch über Soras Insel. Das bedeutet nichts gutes*

VGC: Wenn das so wie im Spiel ist, wie ich mich erinnere, kann sie die Herzlosen  
damit nicht verletzen...  
Nazrin: Sprich: Sie ist ihnen ausgeliefert.  
Alle: HURRA!

Sie ahnte die Gefahr und zog ihren Zauberstab.  
Wieder diese Stimme:

VGC: (Rika) (rolleyes) Die geht mir langsam auf die Nerven.

"Du scheinst dir der Gefahr bewusst. Doch bist du auch bereit deine Welt zu  
beschützen?"

VGC: Wenn sie die „Beschützerin aller Welten" sein soll, warum sollte das  
ihre Welt ausschließen?  
Nazrin: Damit es tragischer wird?  
Maxwell: „In einer FF wie dieser? Vergiss es."

Was sollte das heißen?

Nazrin: Na denk mal gut darüber nach...

Sie hatte nicht mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken

Nazrin: Mist.  
VGC: Irgendwo in einem Kino wird sich ein Kastenbrot darüber aufregen, das  
jemand seinen Catchphrase benutzt hat...

denn schon tauchten Herzlose aus allen Richtungen auf. Rika schwang den Stab  
doch obwohl sie schon etliche besiegt hatte schienen es nicht weniger sondern  
mehr zu werden.

VGC: Wie in dem verdammten Spiel.  
Nazrin: Wir sollten mit dieser Art von Anmerkung aufhören.

Sie begann zu zweifel.

Maxwell: (Rika) „Wieso setzt meine Sue-Power nicht ein?"

"Zweifle nicht an an dein Herz und die Kraft deines Herzens dann  
kannst du Wunder vollbringen." Sparch die Stimme.

Maxwell: (Rika) „Ah, dann muss sie bald kommen."

dann fasste sie wieder Mut und konzentrierte ihre Kraft in den Stab, dieser fing  
an blau zu leuchten und mit einem schrei lies sie die Herzlosen mit nur einem  
schlag verschwinden.

VGC: Wenigstens nicht mit einem „schag" wie in Dragonball NG.

Doch dann senkte sich die Kugel in ihre richtung und verschlang sie in die  
Dunkelheit,doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer als sie sich auf einer weiteren  
Plattform wiederfand.

VGC: OH MEIN GOTT, WIE LANGE IST DIESES KAPITEL NOCH?  
Nazrin: Eine Seite im Animexx-Format.

Sie war immernoch geschockt und rappelte sich nur langsam wieder auf.  
Sie betrachtete auch diese genau und diesmal war es eine Gelbe auf der Son-Goku  
und Vegeta abgebildet waren,

VGC: Auf ein und der selben Plattform? Vegeta würde sie mit einem Schlag nach  
Namek befördern.  
Nazrin: Wohl eher ans andere Ende des Universums.

weiter unten an ihren füssen standt Mewcabi den sie ebenfalls erfunden hatte.

Nazrin: Das ist bestimmt nur ein Mew mit unnötigen Accessoires und dämlicher  
Farbauswahl.

Rika fand diesen kleinen kerl immerwieder süss wie er ihr gelungen war.

VGC: Ist er dir etwa genauso gut gelungen wie diese „Weiße  
Drachen"-Verarsche von vorher?

Er ähnelte sehr dem jungen Mewto hatte Augen wie Celebi, samt der schwarzen  
umrandung, und der Prustpanzer war ein grünes Dreieck.

Nazrin: NEIN! NICHT NOCH MEHR BESCHREIBUNGEN!  
VGC: Ich bin dafür, dass wir die überspringen.

An seinem Rücken hatte er Calumons Flügel und auch die Füsse waren vom Knie  
bis zum Fuss weis bis auf die Spitzen die lila waren wie die Flügelspitzen und  
nicht zu vergessen hatte er Calumons rotes Dreieckszeichen auf der Stirn.

VGC: Gut, jetzt geht's wieder weiter.

Ihre bewunderung auf das Bild wurde Wieder von der Stimme unterbrochen:

VGC: Ich setze hier einfach einen Link rein und lasse den Leser über den  
Charakter entscheiden. Kopfhörer werden nicht empfohlen.  
.com/watch?v=VeOAKbLcBCE

"Dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Folge weiter deinem Herzen und gehe deinen  
Weg. An dir Hängt das Schicksal aller Welten. Du kennst deinen weg folge ihm  
und vergiss nicht..."

VGC: Dir die Zähne zu putzen.  
Nazrin: Perversen in den Schritt zu treten, falls sie sich an dir vergehen  
wollen.  
Maxwell: „Der Autorin zu helfen, besser zu schreiben."

Plötzlich umschlang etwas dunkles ihre Beine das sie verschlingen wollte sie  
versuchte sich zu wehren und zu befreien doch es gelang ihr nicht und sank immer  
weiter von den Schlingen die herausragten und sie umklammerten.

VGC: Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt einen Tentakel-Witz bringen, aber mit so  
etwas kenne ich mich einfach nicht genug aus.

Die stimme sprach weiter:" Vertaue auf dein Herz Jinia. Und glaube an deine  
Seele denn vergiss nicht du bist diejenige die das Licht befreien wird."

VGC: Wen überrascht es, dass sie ihr eigener Charakter ist?  
Nazrin: Mich nicht.  
Maxwell: „Mich auch nicht."

Jinia?! Warum nannte die Stimme sie Jinia was hat das Alles hier zu bedeuten!

VGC: Was habe ich gerade gesagt? DU = JINIA = SUE!

In Rika kamm langsam Panik auf als die Dunkelheit sie nun genslich verschlang.

Nazrin: Atme mal kurz durch und folge dem Rat der Stimme.

"Habe keine angst du hälst das Schicksal in den Händen. Gehe den Weg wohin  
dein Herz dich führt." Das war alles was sie noch warnehmen konnte als Sie dann  
schweisgebadet mitten in der Nacht mit einem erschreckendem Ruck aufwachte.

VGC: Wenigstens ist dieser Traum endlich vorbei.

Was war das nur für ein Traum? fragte sie sich und stand aus ihrem Bett auf und  
ging auf die Terase. Sie schaute bedrükt in den sternenklaren Himmel.

VGC: Und das, ohne ihre Mutter oder ihre Schwester zu wecken.  
Nazrin: Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?  
VGC: Ich will einfach nur noch, dass dieses Kapitel aufhört...

Besonders ihr lieblings Stern leuchtete wieder so strahlend hell wie zuvor.

VGC: Woher weiß sie, dass es ihr Stern ist?  
Nazrin: Logik? Hier? Nicht verfügbar.

*Eins steht fest das war kein gewöhnlicher Traum, aber warum sollte mich sowas  
betreffen?

VGC: Eine gute und berechtigte Frage.  
Nazrin: Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir auch eine gute Antwort auf diese bekommen.

Ob ich jemanden davon erzählen sollte,Nein

Maxwell: (Rika) „Die würden mich nur in ein Irrenheim sperren."

das würde mir niemand abnehmen.

Alle: Warum sollten sie auch?

Auserdem habe ich meine Geschichte noch nicht zuende geschrieben und das hat  
vorrang.*

VGC: Deine Geschichte oder die Rettung des Universums... jjja, dann würde ich  
mich auch dafür entscheiden, Schneeweiß fertig zu schreiben.

dachte sie doch dann kammen ihr wieder die Sätze in den Kopf die ihr diese  
stimme gesagt hatte.

VGC: Wisst ihr? Ganz ehrlich, ich würde gerne wissen, wer diese mysteriöse  
Stimme ist. Das würde wenigstens ein paar Fragen klären...  
Nazrin: Zum Beispiel?  
VGC: WARUM IST DIESE UNFÄHIGE GÖRE DIE LETZTE HOFFNUNG DES UNIVERSUMS?

Sie stand noch eine ganze weile dort und dachte nach bis sie sich wieder ruhig  
ins Bett legen und schlafen konnte.

VGC: (als J.N. Blackwolf) Wenn jetzt wieder eine Traumsequenz kommt, wird Blut  
fließen.

Was sie allerdings noch nicht wusste war dass ihre Geschichte mehr mit dem Traum  
und dem Schicksal in verbindung steht als sie glaubt.

VGC: (will etwas sagen, lässt es aber) Das Kapitel ist fast vorbei, also  
zögern wir es nicht hinaus.

// so das war das ertse kapitel meiner Ff. Hoffe sie gefehlt euch

Nazrin: Nein, sie wird uns sicher nicht fehlen, wenn sie vorbei ist. (fies  
grins)

jetzt schon und seit neugierig darauf wie`s weiter geht.

VGC: Nein, leider nicht. Wir wollen nur noch, dass es endet.

Keine sorge es kommt noch besser

Maxwell: „Ich bin leider nicht in der Lage, dir das abzukaufen."

und Fortzezung Folgt;-)

VGC: Diese Worte hätte ich gerne am Ende von The World Ends With You gelesen.  



End file.
